Promise Not Forgotten
by EternalLightGoddess
Summary: One day, a woman by the name of Jana found herself in a hospital bed of Konoha in the Naruto world. With no idea of how she may have gotten there she is faced with questions remaining unanswered and decisions that can affect the now real people of the Naruto World. Just what is a fan of Naruto to do?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Thanks for taking the time in checking my story. It is my first story so I don't know how this might turn out but I'll try Anyways I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story. Let's begin!

. .

 _Meira…_

'Who are you?'

 _Meira, soon you shall awaken…._

'Who's Meira?'

 _Your time will come to…._

'What do you mean?'

 _Soon you shall ..._

"We have a heart beat! She's come back!"

"Thank goodness!"

…

"Lady Tsunade!"

"How is she doing?"

"Her vitals are returning to normality."

"Good."

…

"Keep me informed on her condition"

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

…

"Just who is she?"

"We won't know until she wakes up."

"In that case, turn in your report as soon as possible Kakashi. I want to know everything that happened. Word for word."

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

….

 _Beep...beep...beep..._

Slowly, I started to regain consciousness as though I were waking up from a dream. My eyelids felt heavy as did my entire body and although I tried to move it was quite difficult for me to do so. I felt physically tired and my head was spinning. Even though my eyes were closed I knew I was no longer in my room from the beeping sound I kept hearing. I could only assume it was a heart monitor which meant that I was likely in a hospital. That brought me to question why in the world was I in a hospital?

I tried to remember what had happened before I ended up here but my mind was still hazy. From what I could remember, I was in my room and then my vision faded to black. Soon after I heard a voice, a gentle voice whose words I could hardly remember. After that I remembered seeing a blue sky and the feeling of falling just like in the dreams I've had as a child. All of that leads up to where I am this moment. However, I also remembered hearing voices yet he strangest thing I heard that stood out were the names Tsunade and Kakashi and I couldn't help but think of the anime Naruto.

'You're thinking way too much for a girl who fell unconscious. You probably didn't hear them right.'

After a while of being awake and mentally ranting about the situation I was currently in, I felt that I was slowly regaining the strength to move. I tried moving and soon after I fully opened my eyes. At that same moment I heard someone walk in and seeing that I was finally moving the person immediately approached me. I turned my head slowly to look at the person who had come into the room and the person was a woman with soft brown hair and kind grey eyes dressed in what appeared to be a nurse's outfit.

"Hello there. It's good to see you're finally awake. How do you feel?" She said with a soft and gentle voice.

"Ugh. I feel as though I got run over by a boulder. Where am I?" I said with a groan. I tried sitting up but my body felt really weak. She saw me trying to sit up and immediately assisted me.

"Take it easy there. You're in the Konoha Hospital. Your heart had stopped when you got here and well fortunately you were resuscitated." She said as she began checking my vitals.

Then it hit me. "Excuse me. Where did you say I was again? I don't think I heard you clearly."

"Oh, you're in the Konoha Hospital. A jounin by the name of Kakashi brought you here." She said as she continued checking my vitals and writing down on the clipboard.

I immediately froze at her words.

'Konoha'. 'Kakashi'. That just can't be possible.

"Oh right! Lady Tsunade said to call her as soon as you woke up. Please excuse me." She bowed and left.

All that I could come up with was that either this a dream, or a really bad joke. I couldn't have possibly been sucked into the Naruto world. Right? I took a deep breath and sighed.

"This can't be happening." I said as I looked at everything around me. "But everything seems so real." I looked at my hands and saw that they were the same as always. To confirm the reality of everything around, I tried touching everything within my reach and it was as real as it could get. "It feels real too."

I looked out the window and I could see some buildings at the distance. It looked nothing like home, these buildings lacked the modernity of the buildings back home and beyond the buildings all I could see were trees. I could only imagine who and what was out there. I didn't know what to think or what to do and adding the fact that I had just escaped death made me want to break down cry. Accepting that I had ended up in this place where back at home is nothing more than a made up world meant for our entertainment only adds to the complications of my situation. Even if this place is meant to be nothing more than a fictional place, right now everything is alive and the people here are flesh and bone just as I am.

However, there lies the problem that I know information about this world and some of its inhabitants: past and future. Depending on where in the timeline I am at the moment, my knowledge can be a threat to their existence and I have no doubt that they will see it that way. I don't know what they might do to me but with the nurse mentioning that Tsunade will want to see me, something must have happened while I was unconscious that peaked their curiosity or suspicion. Either way I have to think about how I will break it down to them considering I am still uneasy about the fact that I'm in the Naruto world. If I see familiar characters, or in this case people, I have no idea as to how I will react to their presence. This is no game and I have to be serious about my actions and words while I am here, otherwise who knows what might happen to everyone around me.

Caught up in my own thoughts, I was surprised when I suddenly heard someone walking into the room. Somehow I knew who it was and taking a deep breath I tore my eyes from the window and as bravely as I could I turned to look at the person heading towards me. I met piercing brown eyes that seemed to analyzed me entirely but within I caught a hint of curiosity. As best as I could I remained calm, not wanting look like a frightened child in front of the intimidating blond woman.

"You're finally awake." She said as she neared my bed. "My name is Tsunade and I am the Hokage of this village." She radiated an aura of authority and power. I knew she was a powerful woman and I felt intimidated being in her presence.

"Hello, my name is Jana and it's nice to meet you." I bowed with my head.

"Well Jana, a jounin found you or rather you fell out of the sky and he brought you here to the hospital. Care to explain how that might be?" She crossed her arms and looked at me expectantly. She got straight to the point.

Okay, so I fell from the sky, I was not expecting that, then again I did remember seeing the sky.

Gathering my courage I spoke.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea exactly how that might have happened. One moment I was in my room and the next thing I knew I was waking up here." She looked thoughtful at my not-so-useful answer.

She then looked at me and I remained still, awaiting her words. "It's strange that you were teleported here. We examined you and the tests showed that you don't possess any sort of chakra. Nothing at all. Every person, ninja or not, possesses Chakra however it seems you do not. It seems very strange to me."

She probably knew I wasn't telling her everything. And it was true. How would tell her that the reason why I was different from them was because I was from another world. Even so, there was no going around it and I knew I had no other choice. At the very least, I knew I could trust them so I took a deep breath and decided to tell her the truth. "The reason why I don't possess any chakra is because I'm not from this world."

. .

Well that's the first chapter. It's rather short but the second one probably won't be. Hopefully you enjoyed it! Please review and thanks again for reading!

 _Best wishes_

 _Eternal Light Goddess_


	2. Truth or Lies

_Hello again! It's been a while since I posted another chapter. I've been thinking of where I want this story to go, so I've got somewhat of an idea._

 _Alrighty! Let's hop to it !^-^_

* * *

I wondered whether she, or anyone for that fact, would believe me. I felt anxious at the thought of what kind of ideas they would conjure up about my sudden appearance and what they would do to me. I dreaded the idea of them torturing me into confessing something that was not true, therefore I was desperate for someone to believe and at the moment I could not do anything but pour my feeling out like a river.

Tsunade had remained quiet in disbelief, taking in what I had just told her. Without thinking I grabbed her hand and I looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please, please believe me! I swear I'm telling the truth!" I teardrop fell, then another. I didn't know why I was crying. Maybe it was the thought of being so far from home, the possibility of not being able to get back home, or that in this world I was nothing but a stranger, I was alone.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my head and I looked up at her. She gave me a sad smile appeared on her pink lips and then lightly nodded. "I believe you." And with those three words, a small glimmer of hope rose within me and I could not help but view Tsunade as my beautiful blond angel of mercy. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad afterall. "Thank you. Thank you for believing in me." I smiled back. Just then, another familiar person walked into the room and my heart probably skipped a beat or two. The person who had walked in was none other than Kakashi Hatake in the flesh. I could not help but admire his striking silver-grey hair and I inwardly prayed to the universe that I wouldn't make a fool of myself. Besides he was one of my favorite characters.

"Ah, Kakashi you're finally here." She turned to look at the jounin. He bowed and approached us. I tried to calm myself down after my small episode but it was getting more difficult as he came closer.

"I came as soon as I could get here. Hmm, I see our guest is finally awake." He then turned to look at me and I shyly looked at him not knowing what to say. Seeing these people in the flesh was something to get used to.

"Yes, rather she is a guest to our world to be more specific." she said with a smirk on her face knowing the reaction she'd get from Kakashi. Upon hearing her words, his eyes widened and looked at Tsunade thinking he'd heard wrong.

"What do you mean by 'another world' Lady Tsunade?" He was in disbelief as Tsunade had been when I had revealed my origins to her.

"Just as the words imply Kakashi, she's from another place and time. I know it is unbelievable but it seems to be the truth even if it hard to accept."

Kakashi then looked at me in a new light. I was just an ordinary girl but here I was something else completely. Then his facial expression changed, or as much as I could see from a quarter of his face, to that of curiosity. "That probably explains why she lacked any trace of Chakra within her system."

Tsunade nodded at Kakashi's words. "Exactly. And that is some evidence to her claim."

I just sat there, listening to their discussion all the while an important question popped into my head. I then spoke when the silence had provided me the opportunity.

I turned to look at Tsunade and proceeded with my question, "Lady Tsunade, did you recently turn into the Hokage?"

She looked at me confused with my question but she answered anyways, "Yes, I've been hokage for only two weeks now. Why?"

"I see…" Two weeks. Could it be that Sasuke has already left the village? If so, Naruto might leave the village soon if he hasn't already. "Is Sasuke still in the village?"

They were taken back by question but given the sad expression from Kakashi, It had just recently happened. "Nevermind. You don't have to answer." I looked down at the floor, uncomfortably by the change of atmosphere at the cause of my question.

"If you say that you are from another world, how is it that you seem to be so familiar with our world?" Kakashi had that suspicious look about him with his narrowed eyes. Tsunade also waited expectantly for an answer.

Scratching my neck I looked away unsure of how to explain to them this whole mess. Honestly I didn't know how I would explain it to them. Clearly revealing to them that I was from another world was already dropping the bomb on them, telling them that they're just fictional characters would be catastrophic. How else could I tell them that I know about everything that will happen from the deepest secrets of their village to the outcome of the fourth shinobi war? Or maybe I should just be honest.

"Well, um, in my world all of this is just part of a fictional world."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently you guys aren't as fictional as I thought since you are all as real as it can get. Flesh and blood." I looked away, embarrassed for some unknown reason. It must sound absurd to them but just a while ago they were just anime characters to me. "In my world there are people who watch animation shows called anime and well they are supposed be based on fictional stories created by authors of sort. To be frank with you, I know what happens to specific individuals in this world. What they do and even whether they live or die." There I said it. Hopefully I wouldn't end up regretting that just I easily told them the entirety of the situation I just ended up in.

I told them everything about where I came from but I was vague about the information from their world. Knowing too much about your future was too dangerous I told them and they understood my reasons. The whole time I was looking at the floor, unable to look at them in the eyes. When I finished I built up the courage to look at them and how they were taking in the situation. When my eyes landed on them, it was clear that the information I had given them was a lot to take in since they looked thoughtful.

"From what you've told us, you know an awful lot about our world. Therefore, we must keep yousafe and not let anyone know of your origins." said Kakashi. Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"If such is the case, then we must keep you somewhere safe in the village. We'll talk with the elders about our situation and from there we'll finally settle your arrangements. As for you, you must not speak to anyone about who you truly are, it is better if less people know about you." said Tsunade and I nodded in agreement.

Both Kakashi and Tsunade were leaving but before they left, I wanted to tell them something.

"Wait!"

They both turned to look at me and my courage nearly slipped me.

"I-I want to be of help." I began to play with my fingers, a habit of mine when I was nervous. "I want to help. I want to help save as many people as I can as a thanks for taking me in."

A small smile appeared on Tsunade's face and she nodded. "We would would greatly appreciate it." They left and I was once again alone in the room to my own thoughts of how my life had suddenly changed.

* * *

Tsunade and Kakashi were leaving the Hospital and once they reached the exit, Tsunade stopped and decided to ask Kakashi what was on his mind.

"What is it you're thinking Kakashi?"

Kakashi paused and turned to face Tsunade. "I don't believe her story. Not yet."

"Explain." demanded Tsunade as she crossed her arms.

"She says she's from another world but she may just be making it all up."

Tsunade furrowed her brows, awaiting a further explanation.

Kakashi sighed and continued to elaborate on his reasoning. "The moment she uttered Sasuke I could not help but think of Orochimaru. For all we know she could be one of Orochimaru's experiments and is another part of his plan. It is something to consider especially since the village was a current victim of Orochimaru's scheme. Who knows what else he's planning."

Tsunade listened to what Kakashi's speculations but she still remained firm in believing the girl to be from another world. "What you said sounds reasonable Kakashi but I saw something in that girl's eyes that gave me the feeling that she was telling the truth. In her eyes I saw honestly in the words she said and the loneliness of a girl who's far from home. Besides, she has no chakra within her system and to perform any kind of jutsu she needs chakra."

"With all due respect Lady Tsunade she's a stranger who may pose danger to the village and it's a risk we cannot take." With those words Kakashi takes one last look at the hospital and left.

Tsunade remained standing in front of the hospital, pondering on how she could help the poor girl prove her words were true. She knew that the elders would also have the same thoughts as Kakashi so she had to do something. She turned to look at Kakashi's retreating form and a small smirk made its way to her lips. "We'll see about that."

* * *

 _I hoped you've enjoyed reading this chapter and let me know what you think!_

Best Wishes,

EternalLightGoddess


	3. Unexpected Arrangements

_Hello everyone!_

 _I know it's been a very long time since I last posted a new chapter for this story. I have not abandoned the story but rather I haven't thought of sitting down and continuing writing the story but here I am with a new chapter! I'll definitely try my best to continue writing. Somehow someway there will be an ending to this story._

 _Now then, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and many thanks for taking the time read this story 3_

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Unexpected Arrangements

I woke up to the sound of a door closing. It had probably been a nurse who had recently left from checking up on me. The room was still dark since the curtains were still closed so I decided to open the curtains in the room. I took the off the blankets covering me and got out of bed but the moment I my feet touched the floor I shivered. The tile floor was quite cold but I tried to ignore as I proceeded to open the curtains. At once the bright light hit me and I instinctively shielded my eyes waiting until they had adjusted to the brightness of the day. Once my eyes adjusted to the brightness a smile reached my lips as I saw the beauty of the morning and I could only yearn to explore the world outside this hospital room. Unfortunately, I couldn't fulfill that want until the higher-ups decided what to do with me. That thought still plagued my mind and it immediately brought down my slight excitement. I sighed and my mind started to wonder off to other thoughts when I spotted two shinobi just standing outside.

' _Have they always been there?'_ I thought. I tried remembering images of the hospital from the anime but I could not recall any shinobi stationed outside the hospital. Suddenly, I heard the door open and in came a nurse with a tray of food.

"Oh! You're awake." said the nurse with a gentle smile. "I've brought you breakfast miss. You can eat solids now so you'll be able to enjoy food again. If you'll excuse me I'll be placing the tray on the table."

"Oh! Sorry!" I scrambled to get out of the way as she kindly placed the tray on the table. "Thank you. I really appreciate it." At that moment my stomach growled and I couldn't help but blush at the embarrassment.

"I can very well see that." She said giggling. "Well then I'll be leaving. Please enjoy your breakfast." She said as she bowed before she left. I looked towards my food and immediately grabbed my chopsticks to begin eating. As I ate I thought about everything that happened but for the life of me I can hardly remember the last moments before I awoke in this place. The last thing that I could remember was that I was walking back to my apartment at night. I couldn't think of anything suspicious that I might have encountered before waking up here. Ideas flowed through my mind of the possible reasons for me appearing in this world but I concluded it to be two possible explanations: The chance of me being the unfortunate one to discover some kind doorway to another dimension or that someone could have brought me here. The more likely reason is chance but something told me it was the latter.

Before I knew it I had finished my breakfast so I placed the tray back on the table and leaned back on my bed. My eyes were drawn towards the window and I could not do anything but stare out the window wishing I could leave the confinement of this hospital room and explore the world felt like a prisoner trapped inside the walls of the hospital confined to this room. I might just be a prisoner afterall.

After telling Tsunade the truth I had hope that somehow things would be okay however that could not be the case with the others. The village had recently suffered an attack by the hands of Orochimaru so I wouldn't be surprised if they thought I was threat to them. How could I be? I had no powers whatsoever but until I can prove myself innocent I will be considered a threat.

"How did my life get so difficult?"

* * *

"Ah Kakashi, you finally arrived." said Tsunade as she saw the grey-haired ninja walk into the room. Tsunade was seated across from the elders and they had turned to look at the arriving ninja. Despite his infamous habit of being late today Kakashi had arrived just on time and it was apparent that the others were glad that he had, considering the current situation. Kakashi remained standing as they proceeded with the meeting.

"Tsunade tells us that you found this foreign girl correct?"

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Did you know from where she may have appeared from?" asked Koharu Utatane, the female elder of the council of the village.

"For all we know she may have used a transportation jutsu to infiltrate the village." said Homura Mitokado, the other member of Konoha Council.

"That's not possible" countered Tsunade. "She's not like us. She has no chakra flowing through her system."

"No chakra! Impossible!" said Koharu in disbelief.

"What do you mean that she is not like us?" asked Homura clearly confused by the information that Tsunade had mentioned.

"She claims she is not from our world however she somehow seems to be familiar with the village and some of the people in it. Makes us wonder if she is even telling the truth." said Kakashi earning him a glare from Tsunade.

"I believe she is telling the truth. I saw it in her. I have this feeling and so I will believe in her. Besides she has no chakra, she is no threat to us." said Tsunade intent on defending the testimony of the foreign girl.

"Considering the recent damage to the village, we cannot be so sure." said Koharu.

"I agree. It is that same soft heartedness in Hiruzen that lead to the recent attack on the village by Orochimaru." Came a voice. Everyone turned to look at person just entering the room.

Danzo proceeded to seat himself right across from Tsunade while she only glared at him as he did so. ' _Damn. He wasn't suppose to be here',_ thought Tsunade upon Danzo's sudden appearance.

"Whether the girl has chakra or not we cannot entirely dismiss her as a threat. We must keep under our watchful eye until we can discover her true origins." The other elders proceeded to nod in agreement at his words, which further infuriated Tsunade.

At this rate she knew that if Danzo continued he would try to get his way in handling things so she needed to do something to prevent that from happening. She was Hokage dammit! She was not about to be pushed around by someone like Danzo. She looked to Kakashi and a light bulb seemed to light up when looking at him. She inwardly smirked, they would have no objections to her suggestion.

"Well if insist on having her under our watch then you wouldn't object to having one our best jounin in the village to look after her." she glanced at Kakashi as she spoke.

Danzo immediately did not like where this was going. "What do you mean?", he said as he narrowed his eyes at Tsunade.

With a smirk she answered, "What I'm saying is that Kakashi should watch over her. I could think of no one else better suited for the task." Kakashi immediately looked at Tsunade when she mentioned his name. It was something he was definitely not expecting. He then turned to look at the elders at he detected a motion coming from them.

The elders nodded at her suggestion and proceeded to speak. "That seems to be a reasonable idea. Kakashi is indeed a skilled shinobi so we have no doubt that he can properly fulfill this task."

Seeing as her suggestion was well received by the elders she then went ahead to hear Kakashi's thoughts. "What do you say Kakashi, are you up to the task?"

"I wasn't expecting to babysit a foreign girl but I guess I have no choice."

* * *

Considering I had nothing to do nor entertain myself while I was held captive in the hospital I decided to take a nap to give myself a break from the neverending thoughts running through my head. However, my nap didn't last when suddenly I was awoken by a very familiar male voice.

"Hey, wake up. I know you're not actually asleep." I heard him say in a very bored tone.

I had been on my side facing the window so I turned my head enough to see his mask-covered face. "What is it?" I asked, wondering why he was here.

"I came here to tell you that you're now released from the hospital." He said while looking down at me. His expression was serious and I couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. I knew, to some extent, that he wouldn't hurt me but he was still a very dangerous and killing me would take no effort from his part.

"That's great." I said while I then sat up not wanting to feel so vulnerable while he was at such close proximity. "But I don't have anywhere to go." I voiced my worry. I was not even from this world I had no one to go to. How would I make it through on the daily basis?

"No worries. Arrangements have been made so that you won't be living out on the streets, not that that's even an option considering your situation." His response eased one worry however not without reminding me that I don't belong here and that I am not accepted. I couldn't help but feel sad with his statement.

"Then what will happen to me?" I asked looking at him. I was sure that my expression showed my worry for what had been decided for me.

He sighed before he spoke again. "You will be under surveillance and that one that will be watching over you will be me." He said in that same bored tone that I had always been familiar with from the anime.

"Huh? Surveillance by you?" I said more shocked that Kakashi would be the one assigned to be my guard dog. Well that was definitely a shocker. Couldn't get any more shocking than this right? Recovering from my shock I then went on to ask where I would be staying. Honestly, at this point I wouldn't be surprised if they were to keep me in a prison cell.

"That, well…" I can already hear the words prison cell. "...you'll be living with me." Okay, that was the last thing I ever expected.


End file.
